onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Fight Arc
The Super Fight Arc is the fourteenth arc of the series, and the fifth arc of the Human Monster Saga. Plot Suiryu and Sneck face off. Sneck reminiscences his career as a hero. He wonders whether heroes are truly necessary as Suiryu dodges his attacks. Suiryu and Sneck have a short discussion during the fight. During their fight, Sweet Mask's concert is interrupted by monsters and monsters attack the hospital Tanktop Master and Mumen Rider are staying at and Smelly Lid Prison. Suiryu tells Sneck the strong will survive no matter what before knocking Sneck out. Gyoro Gyoro is speaking with Monster King Orochi about the monster raid's situation. Gouketsu managed to take out Genos while on his way to the C-City Super Stadium. At the Super Fight, Volten beats Gatlin, Choze beats Dave, and Saitama beats Sour Face. Genos wakes up after being defeated by Gouketsu. Genos decides to call for Dr. Kuseno's body recovery drones. Drive Knight takes care of several monsters and asks one of them for information about the current invasion. Child Emperor uses Underdog Man to analyze Eyesight's poisons to find a cure for the paralysis. Child Emperor then proceeds to detonate Underdog Man No. 22, but that did not successfully kill Eyesight as she hardened her skin. Eyesight then manages to find Child Emperor but is interrupted and eaten by Pig God. Pig God decides to go after the other monsters in Y-City afterwards. Watchdog Man is sitting on top of what was a Monster Association invasion force of around 30 monsters. Garou attempts to attack Watchdog Man while the hero is sitting. Hundred-Eyes Octopus defeats several B-Class heroes with ease. The monster attempts to kill Red Muffler, but Bone manages to save his fellow hero. The two then carry the knocked out heroes to safety. Bone attempts to defeat the monster by himself, but is unfortunately crushed by the octopus's tentacle. Death Gatling and other A-Class heroes come to Red Muffler's aid. Before any of the heroes could act, Flashy Flash rushes to attack Hundred-Eyes Octopus. Flashy Flash proceeds to blind the monster by slicing all of its eyes. The monster squirms in pain, destroying even more infrastructure nearby. Everyone except Flashy Flash retreat and as Flashy Flash is about to finish the monster, suddenly Tatsumaki pulls the monster off of the ground. Tatsumaki crushes the monster into a ball in the air and drops it. Tatsumaki then scolds everyone for not taking care of the monster fast enough. Flashy Flash attempts to defend himself, but is stopped by the other heroes. Gyoro Gyoro and Orochi discuss the revelation of the power of the S-Class. Orochi tells Gyoro Gyoro that it will not be a problem and they can make as many Mysterious Beings as they please. Iaian, Okamaitachi and Bushidrill are waiting outside discussing about Garou's hero hunt, while their master Atomic Samurai is attending a meeting with the Council of Swordmasters. At the meeting Atomic Samurai asks the council members for help in catching and killing Garou in worries that Bang might fail and die. The council members agree, except Haragiri who mocks Atomic Samurai's plea. Haragiri proceeds to show them the Monster Cells and reveals he had received them from the Monster Association and transforms into a Mysterious Being himself. Haragiri then orders the others to eat the cells or he will kill them, but Atomic Samurai cuts him first, killing him. Through his robot Bofoi questions Orochi and Gyoro Gyoro about their goals and while they tell him destruction is a natural part of a monster's instincts it's not their end goal. Meanwhile the Super Fight draws to a close as Saitama and Suiryu defeat their opponents and prepare to face each other in the final round. Suiryu and Saitama size each other up while the announcer and audience have no idea what's really going on, and several of the defeated fighters wonder what's really going on. Suiryu take the fight more seriously using strong kicks to push Saitama to the edge of the arena and kicking him in the air then back down and landing on Saitama's face, shocking the spectators. Saitama comes out completely unharmed, trying to keep his wig on. As they fight Sneck and Max come and point out Suiryu's fighting style, using only leg techniques and hiding his true strength. As they fight, Suiryu proclaims he will only use kicks to make the fight more exciting and dares Saitama to punch him, only for Saitama to back away. Suiryu analyzes him and asks him about his everyday routine. When Saitama lets it slip he fights monsters, Suiryu quickly blow off his claim on being a hero, stating there is no such thing as good heroes. Meanwhile the Tank Topper Army fight the monsters that invaded the hospital and Mumen Rider is struggling against Gyoffrey as he tries to protect the patients, but was saved by Tanktop Master. At the Super Fight tournament Suiryu bashed on heroes and the industry and kicks Saitama on the head, blowing off his wig. Saitama answers back, telling Suiryu not to get any stronger if he wants to have fun before throwing a punch, stopping before Suiryu's face, and tearing his shirt in the process. Saitama is disqualified for wearing a wig and Suiryu is declared the winner. However, Suiryu continues to fight. He splits the ring in half and launches multiple barrages of attacks at Saitama, but Saitama is unfazed by them. Saitama concludes that martial arts is just about moving in a cool way. Afterwards, Saitama accidentally launches Suiryu out of the ring while trying to mimic one of Suiryu's techniques. Saitama then runs away to not get caught. The closing ceremony then commences. Unfortunately, the ceremony is interrupted by monsters. The Three Crows bring the contestants that were supposed to be transported to the hospital back to the ring. Benpatsu tries to escape, but is stopped by Gouketsu. Gouketsu then tells them that they are all going to become monsters. It is revealed by the Super Fight Announcer that Gouketsu is the champion of the first Super Fight. Gouketsu then explains his disappearance that occurred several years ago. Orochi fought and defeated Gouketsu, but he spared Gouketsu's life in exchange for Gouketsu's service towards the Monster Association. Gouketsu accepted the deal because the Monster Association also offered him immense power with Monster Cells. After finishing his story, Gouketsu offers the martial artists a choice to either become monsters or die by his hand. Rosie rushes to eat one of the cells and then proceeds to attack an injured Dave. Choze snaps Rosie's neck and proceeds to eat one of the cells for himself. After transforming, Choze decides to knock Jakumen out of the ring. Benpatsu, Hamukichi, and Volten follow suit in eating the cells. Suiryu asks one of the civilians if he can go on a date with her if he beats up the monsters, which she nods to. With new motivation, Suiryu prepares to fight. Suiryu approaches the martial artists who became monsters. He defeats Benpatsu, Hamukichi and Volten with ease, but is then confronted with the monster version of Choze, who proves to be a hard opponent even for him. Suiryu manages to provoke Choze, and the latter responds by launching a blast of energy from his horns, intending to kill everyone in the arena. Suiryu manages to send the blast away and fights Choze again. With Choze defeated, Suiryu confronts Gouketsu, who states it'd be a waste to simply kill Suiryu. He recognizes the man's strength and tells him he could become a high-ranked monster if he changed sides, and even guaranteed he'd be able to live an easy life. For a moment Suiryu seems to consider the offer, and nearly eats one of the monster cells, much to the other fighters surprise and grief. At the last moment, however, he states he has no intention to become an ugly monster like Gouketsu and attacks him. The chapter ends with Gouketsu striking a single hard blow on Suiryu, which seemingly injured him a lot. Suiryu remained conscious and managed to land many hits on Gouketsu, which were ineffective. When Suiryu noticed that the other martial artists were defeated by The Three Crows, he let his guard down and was punched and stomped on by Gouketsu. Suiryu managed to muster enough strength to escape the monsters grasp, and launches himself upward to use Void Shivering Tiger Fist, but finds himself outmatched. Gouketsu then toyed with Suiryu which resulted in severe injuries. Gouketsu then orders The Three Crows to kill Suiryu, but because of his injuries he isn't able to fight back. Suiryu notices Bakuzan watching from the sidelines and asks for his help, but Bakuzan refuses. He instead decides to eat several Monster Cells, but they overwhelm him and he collapses on the ground, unresponsive. Suiryu loses hope, and when the Crows attack him, he is saved by Sneck and Lightning Max. He decides to team up with the two heroes and together they kill The Three Crows. Afterwards, Suiryu asks the heroes for their help and suggests that they should run. However, the heroes decide to stay and fight, buying time for Suiryu to run. The heroes are easily beaten, while Bakuzan, now a monster, intercepts Suiryu as the latter attempts escape and Suiryu is sent crashing back to the ground. Suiryu manages to get up one last time, but is then continuously beaten down by Bakuzan. Gyoro Gyoro uses its small spy drones to overlook the, now destroyed cities and inform Orochi that their plan to cause the humans to fear them was complete. Waganma was brought back as a hostage and Phoenix Man ask Gyoro Gyoro for reinforcements, since some monsters were cornered by heroes, but the request was denied. The monsters discuss their objectives and note that Nyan and Gouketsu managed to recruit many monsters. Through the spy drone, Gyoro Gyoro tells Gouketsu to leave the stadium, but Gouketsu refuses. He instead questions Bakuzan and tells him to go with him to the Monster Association hideout. Bakuzan instead decided to fight Gouketsu, but all his attacks were ineffective. After throwing a strong punch that barely missed Bakuzan, he gives Bakuzan a firm warning about taking on the whole Hero Association on his own and heads to Z-City, the meeting point of the Monster Association. After Gouketsu left the stadium, Bakuzan ponders about the fact that there is an organization made of monsters that are stronger them him. Suiryu is still conscious from the beatings and tells Bakuzan he is not his enemy, but Bakuzan grabs Suiryu by his hair and reveals that the reason he wants to be strong is to torture people that are weaker then him. Bakuzan begins to torment Suiryu, by breaking both of his legs. When Suiryu accepts his loss, Bakuzan suggests that Suiryu lick his feet, stating that he would maybe spare his life to which Suiryu declines by breaking his toe. Suiryu then screams for help from a hero and asks the unconscious Sneck and Max for help, knowing that there is always hope. Bakuzan decides to stomp on Sneck to further torture Suiryu, but Sneck was saved by Saitama. He then watches on as Saitama prepares to take on Bakuzan. After hearing Suiryu's cry for help, Saitama comes to his rescue and confronts Bakuzan. Bakuzan taunts Saitama and brags about his strength before angrily recounting his Charanko identity, much to the latter's confusion. Then Bakuzan launches a series of attacks on Saitama but they have no effect. Meanwhile Saitama tries to recall where he met Bakuzan but is unable to do so. Nevertheless, he effortlessly kills Bakuzan with one punch. Saitama introduces himself to Suiryu. The latter thanks Saitama and warns him of the Monster Association. He also asks Saitama to hide from Gouketsu. Upon learning that Gouketsu was a martial arts master, Saitama proceeds to follow after the monster. Suiryu tries to stop him, but fails. Suiryu states that there will be more people that will need Saitama in the future. Elsewhere, Genos retreats after being one shotted by Gouketsu. Meanwhile, Saitama kills Gouketsu with a punch. Moments later, Gouketsu's decapitated head comes flying into the stadium and lands in front of Suiryu. Saitama requests the dumbfounded Suiryu to keep his participation in the tournament a secret. Suiryu tells Saitama that he wants to become a great hero. He asks Saitama to take him as a disciple but the hero bluntly refuses. The chapter starts with Puri-Puri Prisoner fighting the spiked-monster Free Hugger and is covered in cuts. He seemed to be losing because he was fighting him with just his bare hands, so the crowd suggests that he use the iron ball chained to his leg to beat it. Unable to hear the crowd's suggestions, he has the idea to "accept all of the pain with deep, overflowing love." He then squeezes Free Hugger and wins the battle. Soon after, whilst bleeding profusely, he receives a call informing him that his cellmates have been kidnapped. Saitama is seen running around looking for monsters to fight, but can't find any monsters that are alive. He then runs into a wounded Water Gun, who tells Saitama of the powerful monsters he faced and that they had all left about thirty minutes beforehand. Saitama then contemplates about how he didn't even notice that such a huge event was happening. Because this happened, he begins to question why he should call himself a hero. He then corrects himself and realizes that he never cared about what people thought of him and that nothing else mattered as long as he was satisfied with himself. He then realizes that the whole "Hero-Hunter" situation that was going on had sparked his interest and caused him to join the tournament and he realized how he gained nothing from it. Saitama is reflecting on himself when he happens to meet King in a deserted street. Saitama and King share a deep conversation and the latter gives some insightful advice to him. King tells Saitama that though he may be the most powerful hero, he is still not the best hero. King invites Saitama to play video games and promises to play with only two fingers, which perks the latter. Meanwhile an injured Garou has fled after losing to Watchdog Man. Garou believes that while his techniques were designed for human beings, Watchdog Man fought like a quadruped, and coupled with his power, he managed to overcome Garou's attacks with little difficulty. Garou comes across Saitama and King, and he decides to attack the latter. Before Garou could pounce on King, Saitama kicks him and sends him crashing into a brick wall. Saitama tells King that he hopes to face the Human Monster (who unknown to Saitama is actually Garou) someday and that he may turn out stronger than Saitama. Story Impact * Gouketsu, who had previously smashed Genos into a hole attacks the Super Fight Stadium with The Three Crows. ** Gouketsu is revealed to have been the very first Super Fight Champion and turned into a monster after being defeated by Orochi. Navigation Category:Arcs